Holocausto
A palavra Holocausto (em grego antigo: ὁλόκαυστον, ὁλον todo + καυστον queimado) tem origens remotas em sacrifícios e rituais religiosos da Antiguidade, em que plantas e animais (e até mesmo seres humanos) eram oferecidos às divindades, sendo completamente queimados durante o ritual. A partir desse uso, holocausto quer dizer cremação dos corpos (não necessariamente animais). Esse tipo de imolação corpórea post mortem também foi usado por tribos judaicas, como se evidencia no Livro do Êxodo: Então, Jetro, sogro de Moisés, trouxe holocausto e sacrifícios para Deus; (…). Também é encontrada referência na bíblia católica, onde a palavra holocausto é citada no Livro do Êxodo, capítulo 40, versículo 6: E porás o altar do holocausto diante da porta do tabernáculo da tenda da revelação. Essa mesma passagem é descrita da seguinte forma na Bíblia do Rei Jaime (The Holy Bible - King James Version) na mesma passagem (Livro do Êxodo, capítulo 40, versículo 6): Então deverás colocar o altar de queima das oferendas perante a porta da tenda da congregação. Essa versão é traduzida do original em inglês, And thou shalt set the altar of the burnt offering before the door of the tabernacle of the tent of the congregation. A partir do século XIX a palavra holocausto passou a designar grandes catástrofes e massacres, até que após a Segunda Guerra Mundial o termo Holocausto (com inicial maiúscula) foi utilizado especificamente para se referir ao extermínio de milhões de pessoas que faziam parte de grupos politicamente indesejados pelo então regime nazista fundado por Adolf Hitler. Havia judeus, militantes comunistas, homossexuais, ciganos, eslavos, deficientes motores, deficientes mentais, prisioneiros de guerra soviéticos, membros da elite intelectual polaca, russa e de outros países do Leste Europeu, além de activistas políticos, Testemunhas de Jeová, alguns sacerdotes católicos, alguns membros mórmons e sindicalistas, pacientes psiquiátricos e criminosos de delito comum. Mais tarde, no correr do julgamento dos responsáveis por esse extermínio, o termo foi sendo aos poucos adotado somente para se referir ao massacre dos judeus durante o regime nazista. Todos esses grupos pereceram lado a lado nos campos de concentração e de extermínio, de acordo com textos, fotografias e testemunhos de sobreviventes, além de uma extensa documentação deixada pelos próprios nazistas com o saldo de registros estatísticos de vários países sob ocupação. Hoje, já se sabe aproximadamente o número de mortes. Morreram 17 milhões de soviéticos (sendo 9,5 milhões de civis); 6 milhões de judeus; 5,5 milhões de alemães (3 milhões de civis); 4 milhões de poloneses (3 milhões de civis); 2 milhões de chineses; 1,6 milhão de iugoslavos; 1,5 milhão de japoneses; franceses ( civis); italianos ( civis); ingleses e soldados norte-americanos. Atualmente, o termo Holocausto é novamente utilizado para descrever as grandes tragédias, sejam elas ocorridas antes ou depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Muitas vezes a palavra holocausto tem sido usada para designar qualquer extermínio de vidas humanas executado de forma deliberada e maciça, como aquela que resultaria de uma guerra nuclear, falando-se por vezes de holocausto nuclear. Shoá (השואה), também escrito da forma Shoah, Sho'ah e Shoa, que em língua iídiche (um dialeto do alemão falado por judeus ocidentais ou asquenazitas) significa calamidade, é o termo desse idioma para o Holocausto. É usado por muitos judeus e por um número crescente de cristãos, devido ao desconforto com o significado literal da palavra holocausto, de origem grega e conotação relacionada com a prática de expiação de pecados por incineração; os defensores dessa substituição argumentam que é teologicamente ofensivo sugerir que o massacre de judeus da Europa foi um sacrifício a Deus. É no entanto reconhecido que o uso corrente do termo holocausto para referir-se ao extermínio nazista não tem essa intenção. Similarmente, muitas pessoas ciganas usam a palavra porajmos ("poráimos"), significando devorar, para descrever a tentativa nazi do extermínio do grupo. Perspectiva geral thumb|esquerda|250px|Mapa do Holocausto na [[Europa, entre 1939 e 1945, mostrando todos os campos extermínio, a maioria dos campos de concentração e as principais rotas de deportação (em espanhol).]] Um aspecto restrito a Alemanha nazista que o distingue de outros assassínios colectivos foi a metodologia aplicada a grupos diferenciados. Foram feitas listas detalhadas de vítimas presentes e potenciais, encontrando-se, assim, registros meticulosos dos assassínios. Quando os prisioneiros entravam nos campos de concentração ou de extermínio, tinham de entregar toda a propriedade pessoal aos Nazis - que era catalogada detalhadamente e etiquetada, sendo emitidos recibos. Adicionalmente ao longo do Holocausto, foram feitos esforços consideráveis para encontrar meios cada vez mais eficientes de matar mais pessoas. Por exemplo, ao trocarem o envenenamento por monóxido de carbono, usado nos campos de extermínio de Belzec, Sobibor, e Treblinka para o uso de Zyklon-B em Majdanek e Auschwitz-Birkenau, na chamada Aktion Reinhard. thumb|Fileiras de corpos enchem o [[campo de concentração de Nordhausende, Alemanha, 12 de abril de 1945.]] Ao contrário de outros genocídios que ocorreram numa área ou país específicos, o Holocausto foi levado a cabo metodicamente em virtualmente cada centímetro do território ocupado pelos nazistas, tendo os judeus e outras vítimas sido perseguidos e assassinados num espaço em que hoje existem 35 nações europeias e sido enviados para campos de concentração em algumas nações e campos de extermínio noutras nações. Além das matanças maciças, os nazistas levaram a cabo experiências médicas em prisioneiros, incluindo crianças. O Dr. Josef Mengele, um nazi dos mais amplamente conhecidos, era chamado de Anjo da Morte pelos prisioneiros de Auschwitz pelos seus experimentos cruéis e bizarros. Os acontecimentos nas áreas controladas pelos alemães só se tornaram conhecidos em toda a sua extensão depois do fim da guerra. No entanto, numerosos rumores, relatos e testemunhos de fugitivos e outros, ainda durante a guerra, deram alguma indicação de que os judeus estavam a ser mortos em grande número. Houve protestos, como em 29 de Outubro de 1942 no Reino Unido, que induziram figuras políticas e da Igreja a fazerem declarações públicas manifestando o horror sentido pela perseguição de judeus na Alemanha. Fases do Holocausto Raul Hilberg, um conhecido historiador do Holocausto, identificou quatro fases do Holocausto distintas: * Identificação / Definição * Discriminação econômica e separação * Concentração * Extermínio Campos de concentração e de extermínio thumb|esquerda|[[Auschwitz-Birkenau#Auschwitz I|Auschwitz I.]] Campos de concentração espalharam-se por toda a Europa, com novos campos sendo criados perto de centros de densa população, focando especialmente os judeus, a elite intelectual polaca, comunistas, ou ciganos. A maior parte dos campos situava-se na área de Governo Geral. Campos de concentração para judeus também existiram na própria Alemanha e, apesar de os campos de concentração alemães não terem sido desenhados para o extermínio sistemático — os campos para esse fim situavam-se todos no Leste europeu, a maioria na Polónia —, muitos prisioneiros morreram por causa das más condições ou por execução. Alguns campos, tais como o de Auschwitz-Birkenau, combinavam trabalho escravo com o extermínio sistemático. thumb|[[Linha ferroviária que conduzia a Auschwitz II (Birkenau).]] À chegada a estes campos, os prisioneiros eram divididos em dois grupos: aqueles que eram demasiado fracos para trabalhar eram imediatamente assassinados em câmaras de gás (que por vezes eram disfarçadas com chuveiros) e seus corpos eram queimados, enquanto que os outros eram primeiro usados como escravos em fábricas e empresas industriais localizadas nas proximidades do campo. Os alemães também organizavam grupos de trabalho auto-sustentáveis entre os prisioneiros para trabalhar na reciclagem dos cadáveres e na colheita de certos elementos. Para alguns historiadores, os dentes de ouro eram extraídos dos cadáveres e cabelos de mulher (raspado das cabeças das vítimas) antes de entrarem nas câmaras incineradoras. Acreditam eles que esses produtos eram reciclados da seguinte forma: o ouro, fundido e usado na confecção de jóias; os cabelos, tecidos em tapetes e meias, usados para enchimento de casacos. thumb|esquerda|Depósito de embalagens vazias do gás venenoso usado para matar os detentos e pilhas de cabelos raspados de suas cabeças são guardadas no museu de [[Auschwitz-Birkenau#Auschwitz II (Birkenau)|Auschwitz II.]] Cinco campos — Belzec, Chelmno, Maly Trostenets, Sobibor, e Treblinka II — foram usados exclusivamente para o extermínio. Nestes campos, cerca de 800 a 1000 prisioneiros eram mantidos vivos para assegurar a tarefa de desfazer-se dos cadáveres de pessoas assassinadas nas câmaras de gás. Em Sobibor e Treblinka houve rebeliões com fuga de prisioneiros. Nos campos de Balzec, Sobibor e Treblinka o tempo para processar um trem com 4600 judeus, de sua chegada até o final da morte por gás do último judeu era de duas horas. Os corpos inicialmente foram jogados em valas abertas e depois, sem poder solucionar o problema da quantidade, passaram a ser incinerados com combustível. Em Treblinka foram mortos judeus desta forma. thumb|Ruínas da câmera de gás Crematório II em [[Auschwitz-Birkenau#Auschwitz II (Birkenau)|Auschwitz II (Birkenau). O estudioso do Holocausto Robert Jan van Pelt disse que em nenhum outro cômodo da Terra morreram tantas pessoas: 500.000 vítimas. ]] O transporte era frequentemente realizado em condições horríficas, usando vagões ferroviários de carga, abarrotados e sem quaisquer condições sanitárias. Normalmente os vagões na Europa podiam transportar 6 cavalos ou vacas e neles eram amontoados de 60 a 100 judeus dependendo da ocasião. Cada judeu tinha sua passagem paga pela SS a companhia ferroviária alemã. Em alguns casos os judeus enganados com a promessa de realocação para trabalho pagavam sua própria passagem para a morte. Mais de judeus húngaros pagaram passagens em vagões de passageiros de segunda classe para serem levados a Auschwitz. A organização logística envolvida no transporte ferroviário de milhões de pessoas com registros cuidadosamente catalogados e arquivados foi uma tarefa de um considerável grupo de pessoas pertencentes a SS e as companhias ferroviárias dos países de deportação ou passagem. As listas de passageiros da SS foram destruídas, mas as das companhias civis foram preservadas e hoje se encontram nos arquivos do Yad Vashem sendo a origem da identificação de alguns milhões de vítimas. Vítimas Judeus thumb|esquerda|Prisioneiros famintos no campo [[Mauthausen, em Ebensee, Áustria, libertados pela forças estadunidenses em 5 de maio de 1945.]] O anti-semitismo era comum na Europa da década de 1920 e década de 1930 (apesar de se estender ao longo de séculos). O anti-semitismo fanático de Adolf Hitler ficou bem patente no seu livro publicado em 1925, Mein Kampf, largamente ignorado quando foi publicado, mas que se tornou popular na Alemanha uma vez que Hitler ascendeu ao poder. Em 1 de Abril de 1933, os nazis, recém-eleitos, organizaram, sob a direção de Julius Streicher, um dia de boicote a todas as lojas e negócios pertencentes a judeus na Alemanha. Essa política ajudou a criar um ambiente de repetidos atos anti-semitas que iriam culminar no Holocausto. As últimas empresas pertencentes a judeus foram fechadas a 6 de Julho de 1939. Em muitas cidades da Europa, os judeus tinham vivido concentrados em zonas determinadas. Durante os primeiros anos da Segunda Guerra Mundial, os nazis formalizaram as fronteiras dessas áreas e restringiram os movimentos criando novos guetos, aos quais os judeus ficavam confinados. thumb|[[Campo de concentração de Buchenwald. Dia da libertação em 16 de Abril de 1945. No segundo andar do beliche, o sétimo a contar da esquerda é Elie Wiesel, o Prêmio Nobel da Paz de 1986.]] Os guetos eram, com efeito, prisões nas quais muitos judeus morreram de fome e de doenças; outros foram executados pelos nazis e seus colaboradores. Os Campos de concentração para judeus existiram na própria Alemanha. Durante a invasão da União Soviética, mais de três mil unidades especiais de morte (Einsatzgruppen) seguiram a Wehrmacht e conduziram matanças maciças de oficiais comunistas e de população judaica que vivia no território soviético. Comunidades inteiras foram dizimadas, sendo rodeadas, roubadas de suas possessões e roupa, e alvejadas de morte nas bermas de valas comuns. Em Dezembro de 1941, Hitler tinha finalmente decidido exterminar os judeus da Europa. Em Janeiro de 1942, durante a Conferência de Wannsee, vários líderes Nazis discutiram os detalhes da Solução final da questão judaica (Endlösung der Judenfrage). O Dr. Josef Buhler pressionou Reinhard Heydrich a dar início à Solução Final no Governo Geral. Eles começaram a deportar sistematicamente populações de judeus desde os guetos e de todos os territórios ocupados para os sete campos designados como Vernichtungslager, ou campo de extermínio: Auschwitz-Birkenau, Belzec, Chelmno, Majdanek, Maly Trostenets, Sobibor e Treblinka II. Eslavos thumb|esquerda|150px|Estado deplorável de sobreviventes eslavos do [[campo de concentração Buchenwald.]] Os polacos foram um dos primeiros alvos do extermínio de Hitler, como ficou sublinhado no seu discurso sobre a quota arménia, que fez a comandantes da Wehrmacht antes da invasão da Polónia em 1939. A elite intelectual e socialmente proeminente ou pessoas poderosas foram os primeiros alvos, apesar de também ter havido assassínios em massa e instâncias de genocídio (donde se destaca Ustaše, na Croácia). thumb|direita|Civis polôneses após execução, em [[Varsóvia.]] Durante a Operação Barbarossa, a invasão alemã da União Soviética, centenas de milhares (senão mesmo milhões) de prisioneiros de guerra pertencentes ao exército russo foram arbitrariamente executados nos campos pelos exércitos invasores alemães (em particular pelas famosas Waffen SS), ou foram enviados para campos de extermínio simplesmente porque eram de extração eslava. Milhares de vilas de lavradores russos foram aniquiladas pelas tropas alemãs mais ou menos pela mesma razão. No entanto, sabe-se que inúmeros ucranianos combateram tenazmente a favor dos nazis quando da invasão à URSS, considerando o duro martírio por eles sofrido, viam os nazistas como libertadores. Ciganos A campanha de genocídio de Hitler contra os povos ciganos da Europa era vista por muitos como uma aplicação particularmente bizarra da ciência racial nazi. Antropólogos alemães foram forçados a enfrentar o facto de os ciganos serem descendentes dos invasores arianos, que regressaram à Europa. Ironicamente, isto torna-os não menos arianos que os próprios alemães, pelo menos na prática, senão em teoria. Este dilema foi solucionado pelo professor Hans Gunther, um conhecido cientista racial, que escreveu: :«''Os ciganos retiveram na verdade alguns elementos da sua origem nórdica, mas eles descendem das classes mais baixas da população dessa região. No decurso da sua migração, eles absorveram o sangue dos povos circundantes, tornando-se assim uma mistura racial oriental, asiática-ocidental com uma adição de ascendência indiana, centro-asiática e europeia.» Como resultado, apesar de medidas discriminatórias, alguns grupos de ciganos de etnia Roma, incluindo as tribos alemãs dos Sinti e Lalleri, foram dispensados da deportação e morte. Os ciganos restantes sofreram muito como os judeus (em alguns momentos foram ainda mais degradados). No Leste europeu, os ciganos foram deportados para os guetos judeus, abatidos pela SS ''Einsatzgruppen nas suas vilas, e deportados e gaseados em Auschwitz e Treblinka. Homossexuais thumb|150px|direita|[[Ernst Röhm, oficial nazista que era homossexual assumido. ]] Homossexuais foram um outro grupo alvo durante o tempo do Holocausto. Ao que parece, não houve por parte do partido nazi uma tentativa sistemática de exterminar todos os homossexuais, mas sim de promover uma espécie de recuperação social e moral por meio da penalização a trabalhos forçados e extenuantes; assim, o regime nazista recrudesceu o parágrafo 175 que criminalizava a homossexualidade, endurecendo suas penas. No início da ascensão nazista, alguns membros proeminentes da liderança do partido Nazi (como Edmund Heines, Ernst Röhm, entre outros) eram conhecidos por serem homossexuais, o que poderia explicar o facto de a liderança nazi ter, de início, mostrado sinais contraditórios sobre a forma de lidar com o tema. Alguns líderes queriam claramente o extermínio dos homossexuais; outros, como o próprio Rönm, advogavam liberdade aos homossexuais, enquanto que a maior parte defendia a aplicação de leis rígidas que proibissem atos homossexuais. Porém, não tardou para que o regime nazi promovesse uma tentativa de extirpação da homossexualidade em seus quadros e também da sociedade alemã. Heinrich Himmler - que tinha inicialmente apoiado Röhm com o argumento que as acusações de homossexualidade contra ele eram maquinações judias - tornou-se posteriormente muito ativo na repressão aos homossexuais e declarou: "Temos que exterminar esta gente pela raiz… os homossexuais têm que ser eliminados"1986, p. 99. Na noite de 29 de Junho de 1934, Hitler promoveu a Noite das Facas Longas, participando pessoalmente na prisão de Ernst Röhm, o líder da SA ("camisas pardas") que posteriormente seria assassinado conjuntamente com dezenas de outros oficiais. A homossexualidade de Röhm e dos seus oficiais foi utilizada por Hitler para aplacar a fúria que se apoderou das fileiras da SA. Pouco depois da purga de 1934, uma divisão especial da Gestapo foi instruída para compilar uma lista de homens gay (as "Listas Rosa"). Em 1936, Heinrich Himmler, chefe da SS, criou o "Gabinete Central do Reich para o Combate à Homossexualidade e ao Aborto. A esta purga seguir-se-ia o endurecimento da perseguição contra a homossexualidade e a prisão de homossexuais por toda a Alemanha e até mesmo fora dela. Muitos milhares de prisioneiros acabaram em campos de concentração; outros, como John Henry Mackay, suicidaram-se. Muitos artistas emigraram, como o caso da escritora e dramaturga Erika Mann. Segundo o United States Holocaust Memorial Museum, mais de um milhão de homossexuais alemães foram identificados, dos quais cerca de foram acusados e condenados a penas de prisão por homossexualidade. A maior parte destes homens foi aprisionado e entre 5000 a enviados para campos de concentração. Soma-se a isso o fato de centenas de homens homossexuais que viveram sob ocupação nazi terem sido castrados por ordem dos tribunais. [[Imagem:Ac.homomonument.jpg|thumb|esquerda|O Homomonument em Amsterdã, Países Baixos, feito em homenagem aos homossexuais mortos pela Alemanha nazista.]] Inicialmente os homossexuais não tiveram o mesmo tratamento que os Judeus; a Alemanha Nazi incluía os homossexuais alemães como parte da raça ariana pura e tentou forçá-los à conformidade sexual e social. Os homens homossexuais que não conseguissem ou não quisessem fingir uma mudança de orientação sexual eram enviados para campos de concentração ao abrigo da campanha de Arbeit macht Frei ("Libertação pelo Trabalho)." Segundo pesquisas (como a feita pelo investigador Ruediger Lautmane) e relatos de sobreviventes, nota-se que a taxa de mortalidade de homossexuais presos em campos de concentração era superior à media geral, podendo ter atingido os 60%, pois os homossexuais presos nesses "campos da morte" para além de serem tratados de forma extraordinariamente cruel pelos guardas, eram também perseguidos e até mesmo violentados pelos outros prisioneiros, diferenciando-se dos judeus que contavam com a solidariedade de seu próprio grupo. Por essa razão os homossexuais nos campos de concentração eram entendidos, como alguns estudiosos afirmam, como "os sacrificáveis". O sobrevivente Pierre Seel, preso no campo de concentração por ser homossexual, relatou em sua biografia que "não havia solidariedade para com os prisioneiros homossexuais; pertenciam à casta mais baixa. Outros prisioneiros, mesmo entre eles, costumavam agredi-los." Relata também cenas frequentes de tortura (como espancamento e ataque de cães) seguidas de brutais assassinatos. Dentre estas práticas estava a violação ou empalamento de prisioneiros homossexuais com réguas de madeira partidas, causando perfuração intestinal, graves hemorragias e eventualmente morte. Diferentemente de Seel, a maior parte dos homossexuais perseguidos pelo regime nazi nunca se identificou publicamente como homossexuais. De fato, as leis "anti-homossexualidade" mantiveram-se depois da guerra por todo o mundo ocidental até às décadas de 1960 e 1980, de tal forma que muitos nunca se sentiram confortáveis para contar as suas histórias de sofrimento à mão dos Nazis até à década de 1970, quando a generalidade dos países ocidentais iniciou uma supressão das leis relacionadas com a sodomia. Por fim, estimativas quanto ao número de pessoas mortas pela razão específica de serem homossexuais variam muito. A maioria das estimativas situa-se por volta de dez a quinze mil. Números mais elevados incluem também aqueles que eram judeus e homossexuais, ou mesmo judeus, homossexuais e comunistas. Para além disso, registros sobre as razões específicas para o internamento são inexistentes em muitas áreas. Testemunhas de Jeová Dentre dezenas de milhares enviadas aos campos de concentração, cerca de duas mil Testemunhas de Jeová pereceram, para onde foram enviados por razões políticas e ideológicas. Sendo objetores de consciência, elas recusaram o envolvimento na política, não diziam Heil Hitler, e não serviam no exército alemão. Doentes mentais e deficientes A 18 de Agosto de 1941 Adolf Hitler ordenou o fim da eutanásia sistemática dos doentes mentais e deficientes, devido a protestos na Alemanha. Número de mortos O número exacto de pessoas mortas pelo regime nazi continua a ser objecto de pesquisa. Documentos liberados recentemente do segredo no Reino Unido e na União Soviética indicam que o total pode ser algo superior ao que se acreditava. No entanto, as seguintes estimativas são consideradas muito fiáveis. * 6 – 7 milhões de polacos ** dos quais 3 – 3.5 milhões de polacos judeus * 5.6 – 6.1 milhões de judeus ** dos quais 3 – 3.5 milhões de judeus polacos * 3.5 – 6 milhões de outros civis eslavos * 2.5 – 4 milhões de prisioneiros de guerra (POW) soviéticos * 1 – 1.5 milhões de dissidentes políticos * 200 000 – 800 000 roma e sinti * 200 000 – 300 000 deficientes * 10 000 – 25 000 homossexuais * 2 500 – 5 000 Testemunhas de JeováShulman, William L. A State of Terror: Germany 1933-1939. Bayside, New York: Holocaust Resource Center and Archives. Identificação dos prisioneiros thumb|130px|A segregação: Identificação imposta pelos administradores alemães aos judeus Face a enorme migração somada às grandes distancias que separavam os campos de concentração das indústrias bélicas alemãs, para efeito de identificação fora dos campos em vez de números, os administradores tiveram que elaborar uma solução geométrica de identificação que podia ser visualizada rapidamente. Os prisioneiros foram requeridos a usar triângulos coloridos nas suas vestes, cujas cores respondiam por seus endereços em campos que geralmente atendiam a sua nacionalidade e preferência política etc., essa solução, tinha por objetivo facilitar as equipes de transportes (por caminhão) identifica-los mais rapidamente no retorno diário ''evidentemente após cumprirem suas missões'' dos centros industriais aos campos. Apesar das cores variarem de campo para campo, as cores mais comuns eram: * amarelo: judeus — dois triângulos sobrepostos, para formar a Estrela de Davi, com a palavra Jude (judeu) inscrita; mischlings i.e., aqueles que eram considerados apenas parcialmente judeus, muitas vezes usavam apenas um triângulo amarelo. * vermelho: dissidentes políticos, incluindo comunistas * verde: criminoso comum. Criminosos de ascendência ariana recebiam freqüentemente privilégios especiais nos campos e poder sobre outros prisioneiros. * púrpura (roxo): basicamente aplicava-se às Testemunhas de Jeová, que por objeção de consciência negavam-se a participar dos empenhos militares da Alemanha nazista e a renegar sua fé ao assinar uma declaração. * azul: imigrantes. * castanho: ciganos roma e sinti * negro: lésbicas e anti-sociais (alcoólatras e indolentes) * rosa: homossexuais Teorias Funcionalismo versus Intencionalismo Um tema frequente nos estudos contemporâneos sobre o Holocausto é a questão de funcionalismo versus intencionalismo. Os intencionalistas acham que o Holocausto foi planejado por Hitler desde o início. Funcionalistas defendem que o Holocausto foi iniciado em 1942 como resultado do falhanço da política nazi de deportação e das iminentes perdas militares na Rússia. Eles dizem que as fantasias de exterminação delineadas por Hitler em Mein Kampf e outra literatura nazi eram mera propaganda e não constituíam planos concretos (curiosamente esta foi também a estratégia da argumentação da defesa dos nazis perante os julgamentos de Nuremberga). Outra controvérsia relacionada, foi iniciada recentemente pelo historiador Daniel Goldhagen, que argumenta que os alemães em geral sabiam e participaram com convicção no Holocausto, que teria a sua origem num anti-semitismo alemão profundamente enraizado. Goldhagen vê na Igreja cristã uma origem desse anti-semitismo. No seu livro A Igreja Católica e o Holocausto – uma análise sobre culpa e expiação, Goldhagen reflecte sobre passagens do Novo Testamento claramente anti-semitas. Numa conferência que fez em Munique em 2003, Goldhagen colocou a seguinte questão: se em vez de frases como pelos seus pecados os judeus têm de ser punidos, ou os judeus desagradam a Deus e são inimigos de todos os homens Paulo de Tarso tivesse escrito no Novo Testamento semelhantes frases sobre outro grupo qualquer, os negros por exemplo, será que não se poderia dizer que o Novo Testamento é racista? Outros afirmam que sendo o anti-semitismo inegável na Alemanha, o extermínio foi desconhecido a muitos e teve de ser posto em prática pelo aparelho ditatorial nazi. Goldhagen explora também o facto de milhões de alemães terem participado nas atrocidades da Guerra, afirmando depois da guerra, se acusados (o que raramente aconteceu), que eles tinham de seguir ordens para evitar represálias. No entanto, houve alguns casos de alemães que recusaram participar nas matanças maciças e outros crimes e que não foram punidos em forma nenhuma pelos nazis. Alemães casados com judeus que optaram por se manter com o seu companheiro permaneceram não-castigados e suas esposas judias sobreviveram. Revisionistas e negadores Algumas pessoas que duvidam do Holocausto são classificadas como negacionistas do Holocausto. Esses pretensos pesquisadores afirmam que muito menos de seis milhões de judeus tiveram seus últimos dias nos campos de concentração e que as mortes não foram o resultado da política deliberada dos alemães. Este grupo, não reconhecidos academicamente por historiadores e pesquisadores, alega que o Holocausto definitivamente nunca existiu. Esta tese é normalmente acompanhada de números que entram em choque com os números amplamente aceitos. É comum que esta ideia seja associada imediatamente ao racismo, ao nazismo e ao neo-nazismo. Muitos que acreditam na versão histórica afirmam categoricamente que o negacionismo é uma forma de anti-semitismo. Muitos negacionistas, por outro lado, afirmam não serem anti-semitas, e que querem meramente contar a história como deve ser. Estas pessoas dizem que estão contentes por menos pessoas terem sido mortas do que previamente julgado e que desejam que outras pessoas interpretem os dados negacionistas como boas notícias. Porém, muitas vezes é possível identificar a divulgação de informações anti-semitas nos mesmos meios ou pelas mesmas pessoas que divulgam essas ideias. O negacionismo do Holocausto possui pouquíssimos defensores no meio acadêmico, por se tratar de uma doutrina sem bases documentais fiáveis e profundamente eivadas de distorções de caráter ideológico. Além disso, a abundância de provas em contrário, confirmando o Holocausto, torna a defesa pública do Negacionismo praticamente impossível. Ainda assim, em alguns países, como a França, Alemanha, Áustria, Suíça e Israel, o negacionismo do Holocausto é um crime. Em outros, como Canadá, Austrália e Brasil são passíveis de outras sanções. Nesse último, o Brasil, o negacionismo é associado ao anti-semitismo e este foi considerado uma forma de racismo, crime hediondo, que segundo o parecer jurídico do Supremo Tribunal Federal sujeita o infrator à pena máxima.STF decide que anti-semitismo é racismo por Mariângela Galluci. Em O Estado de São Paulo, 18 de setembro de 2003. Acesso em 2 de outubro de 2007. Ramificações políticas O Holocausto teve várias ramificações políticas e sociais que se estendem até ao presente. A necessidade de encontrar um território para muitos refugiados judeus levou a uma grande imigração para o Mandato Britânico da Palestina, que na sua maior parte se tornou naquilo que é hoje o moderno Estado de Israel. Esta imigração teve um efeito directo nos árabes da região, levando ao conflito israelo-árabe e ao conflito israelo-palestiniano. Ver também * Adolf Eichmann * Adolf Hitler * Anti-semitismo * Aristides de Sousa Mendes * August Dickmann * Auschwitz-Birkenau * Babi Yar * Campo de deportação de Drancy * Campo de deportação de Breendonk * Conferência de Wannsee * Cronologia do Holocausto * Eugenia * Flossenbürg * Friedrich Kellner * Genocídio * Judenrat * Leopold Engleitner * Memorial do Holocausto * Nazismo * Os triângulos do Holocausto * Oskar Schindler * Negacionismo do Holocausto * Solução final * Triunfo da morte * Victor Klemperer Leitura adicional Em língua portuguesa * Finkelstein, Norman G., A Industria do Holocausto, São Paulo: Editora Record, 2001, ISBN 85-01-06017-8 * Roney Cytrynowicz, Memória da Barbárie, São Paulo: EDUSP/Nova Stella, 1990. * Daniel J. Goldhagen, Uma dívida moral: A Igreja Católica e o Holocausto, Editora Notícias, Coleção Biblioteca de História, 2004 * Inga Clendinnen, Um olhar Sobre o Holocausto, Editora Prefácio * História, Memória, Literatura. O testemunho na era das catástrofes, org. por M. Seligmann-Silva, Campinas: Editora da UNICAMP, 2003. * Stéphane Bruchfeld e Paul A. Levine - Contai aos vossos filhos… - gótica 2000 Em língua inglesa * Art Spiegelman, Maus (I and II) Pantheon Books 1991 N.Y., New York * John V. H. Dippel, Bound Upon a Wheel of Fire: Why so many German Jews made the tragic decision to remain in Nazi Germany, Basic Books, 1996, hardback, ISBN 0-465-09103-2. * Martin Gilbert, Auschwitz and the Allies, Henry Holt and Company, 1982, hardback, ISBN 0-03-059284-4. A devastating account of how the Allies responded to the news of Hitler's mass-murder. * Daniel J. Goldhagen, Hitler's Willing Executioners: Ordinary Germans and the Holocaust, New York: Knopf, 1996, hardback, ISBN 0-679-44695-8. * Norman G. Finkelstein, Ruth Bettina Birn, A nation on trial: the Goldhagen thesis and historical truth, Owl books, 1998, hardback, ISBN 0-929087-75-5. Criticizes Goldhagen's methods and theses. * Christopher R. Browning, Ordinary Men, Perennial, 1998 (reprint), ISBN 0-06-099506-8. * Raul Hilberg, Perpetrators, Victims, Bystanders: The Jewish Catastrophe 1933-1945, HarperCollins Publishers, 1992, hardcover, ISBN 0-06-019035-3. * Raul Hilberg, The Destruction of the European Jews, Yale University Press, 2003, revised hardcover edition, ISBN 0-300-09557-0 * Deborah Lipstadt, Denying the Holocaust: The Growing Assault on Truth and Memory, Plume (The Penguin Group), 1994, hardback, ISBN 0-02-919235-8. * Karl A. Schleunes, The Twisted Road to Auschwitz: Nazi Policy Toward German Jews, 1933-1939. Urbana: University of Illinois, 1990, hardback, ISBN 0-252-00092-7. An argument for functionalism. * Art Spiegelman, Maus I: A Survivor's Tale: My Father Bleeds History, Pantheon Books, New York, 1991, hardback, ISBN 0-394-54155-3 * Art Spiegelman, Maus II: A Survivor's Tale: And Here my Troubles Began, Pantheon Books, New York, 1991, hardback, ISBN 0-394-55655-0. Comic book format; story is of author's father, a survivor. * John Weiss, Ideology of Death: Why the Holocaust Happened in Germany,1997, paperback, ISBN 1-56663-174-2. Ligações externas Em língua portuguesa * * * * * * * Em outras línguas * e castelhano)}} * * * * * * * * * * Categoria:Holocausto Categoria:Massacres na Alemanha